Grillows Wedding
by AussieCaskettFan85
Summary: Set two months after Cherish You. If you don't like Grillows then don't read or review. GRILLOWS FOREVER


**Disclaimer: ****Not mine**

**Pairings: ****Jim & Sofia**

**Summary:**** Set two months after Cherish you, song used is this I swear By Nick Lachey.**

**Cath & Gil's Backyard**

**Gil smiled as he watched Lindsey walk down the aisle, then Nancy, Sofia. Gil for a moment for got how to breath as he watched Jim walked Catherine down the aisle, finally after what seemed to be forever she was finally standing in front of him, he had never seen her look so beautiful.**

"**Who gives this woman to this man?" asked the justice of the peace**

"**I do" said Jim and took his pace as best man**

"**Dearly beloved we gather here today, to witness the marriage between Catherine Willows and Gil Grissom, Is there anyone one here who thinks these to should not be joined in holy matrimony speck now or forever hold your peace"**

"**There better not be" Lindsey shouted, everyone laughed**

"**Do you Gil Grissom take this woman Catherine Willows to be your lawful wed wife, to have and to hold and in sickness and health till death do you part?"**

"**I do" his eyes never leaving Catherine's**

"**Do you Catherine Willows take this man Gil Grissom to be your lawful wed husband, to have and to hold and in sickness and in health till death do you part?"**

"**I do"**

"**Who has the rings?"**

"**I do," said Jim handing over the rings**

"**Gil take Catherine's hand and place this ring on her finger and repeat after me with this ring I thee wed"**

"**With this ring I thee wed"**

"**Catherine take this ring and place this ring on Gil's finger and repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed"**

"**With this ring I thee wed"**

"**By the power invested in me by the stated of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"**

**Gil pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.**

**After the photo's were taken they moved to the small reception **

**Area, talking with friends and family for while until it was time for launch and the speeches.**

**The speeches done, launch was eaten, and now it was time for them to share their first dance as husband and wife.**

**You're there by my side**

**In every way**

**I know that you would not forsake me**

**I give you my life**

**Would not think twice**

**You love is all I need believe me**

**I may not say it quite as much as I should**

**When I say I love you darling that means for good**

**So open up your heart and let me in**

**And I will love you 'til forever**

**Unit death do us part we'll be together**

**So take my hand and hold on tight**

**And we'll get there**

**This I swear**

**I'm wondering how I ever got by**

**Without you in my life to guide me**

**Where ever I go the one thing that's true**

**Is everything I do I do for you**

**I may not say it half as much as I should**

**When I say I love you darling that means for good**

**So open up your heart and let me in**

**And I will love you 'til forever**

**Until death do us part we'll be together**

**So take my hand and hold on tight**

**And we'll get there **

**This I swear**

"**I love you so much Mrs Grissom" kissing her**

"**I love you so much too Mr Grissom" kissing him back**

**So wherever you get weary**

**Just reach out for me**

**I'll never let you down my love**

**And I will love you 'til forever**

**Unit death do us part we'll be together**

**So take my hand and hold on tight **

**And we'll get there**

**And I will love you 'til forever**

**Unit death do us part we'll be together**

**So take my hand and hold on tight**

**And we'll get there**

**Oh, we'll get there**

**This I swear**

**At the end of the song, everyone joined them on the dance floor, Gil shared a few dances with his new mother and sister in law, while Catherine danced with Nick, Warrick and Jim and Lindsey danced with Greg . A few more hours of dancing and talking with the guest it was time for Gil and Catherine to leave, while Catherine was saying goodbye to her family Lindsey asked Gil if she could speak to him before he left.**

"**Uncle Gil is it ok if I start calling you Daddy?"**

"**I would love for you to call me Dad"**

"**I love you Daddy" hugging Gil**

"**I love you too butterfly"**

"**Bye Lindsey you be good for grandma and Aunt Nancy while were gone ok" kissing Lindsey goodbye**

"**Bye mummy I promise to be good" hugging Catherine goodbye**

"**Bye daddy"**

"**Bye butterfly"**

**After saying goodbye to the rest of the guest, they made their way to the limo.**

**Sofia's Apartment**

"**Thanks for the lift Jim , do you want to come in for some coffee or something," Praying he would say yes**

"**Sure….there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about"**

"**Would you like coffee or a beer," she said opening the door**

"**Arr…coffee thanks"**

"**Why don't you take a sit while I put these flowers in some water, and get us some coffee?"**

"**Ok" taking a sit, he tried to work out how he was going to tell her his feelings**

"**Here you go" handing him his coffee**

"**Thanks"**

"**That was a beautiful wedding wasn't it?" taking a sip of her coffee**

"**Yeah it was, I thought Gil was going to faint when he saw Catherine"**

"**Yeah she looked beautiful"**

"**She wasn't the only one" putting down his coffee and moving close to her**

"**Jim"**

"**Sofia" taking her coffee out of her place is it on the table and took her hands in his. "The last few months I've been doing a lot of thinking, what happened to Catherine made me realise that life is so short that anything could happen to anyone, what I'm trying to say is I love you Sofia, I love you so much, you don't have to say anything I just had to tell….." he was cut of by her lips on his.**

"**I love you too Jim"**

**Honeymoon Suite**

**Standing outside their room, Gil opened the door, carried Catherine through, and kicked the door shout, he carried her over to the bed and laid her down.**

"**I love you so much Catherine" kissed her passionately**

"**I love you so much too sweetheart, I going to go get changed" kissing him as she got and when to the bathroom.**

**While she's was getting charged, Gil poured the some champagne and got charged himself. A few minutes later Catherine comes out of the bathroom wearing a dark blue satin robe and matching nightie. Walking over to Gil, she put her arms around him and rested her head on his bare back, feeling his wife's arms around him he turned around and was speechless when he saw her.**

"**Wow…you…look beautiful" never taking his eyes off her**

"**You don't look so bad yourself handsome" taking the champagne glass from Gil**

"**Did you see the way Jim and Sofia where looking at each today, do you think they'll ever tell each another how they feel?'' she said taking a sip of Champagne**

"**I don't know; let's hope that they don't take as long as we did"**

"**Oh I forgot to ask you before, what were you and Lindsey talking about that made you have tears in your eyes?"**

"**She asked me if it was ok if she could call me daddy, its ok with you isn't?"**

"**Oh honey of course its ok, you've been more of a father to her then Eddie ever was and would ever have been" kissing him**

"**As sexy as you look in that nightie Mrs Grissom I'm afraid I'm going to have to take it off you" putting their glasses on the table, pushing the robe and nightie off her shoulders and letting them fall to the ground. "God Cath you so beautiful" kissing her **

"**Then it's only fair that you lose those boxers Mr Grissom" kissing him as she removes his boxers**

**Taking her hand, they walked over to the bed**

"**I love you so much Catherine" kissing her as he laid her down on the bed**

"**I love you so much too Gil" kissing him back. "Make love to me Gil"**

**In addition, he did**

**THE END**

* * *

**This is the last story in this series, Sorry I haven't posted this story sooner I've been really busy and have been having a lot of trouble with my computer.**

**I hope you have enjoyed reading my stories as much as I have writing them, thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review it means a lot.**

**I've started writing a new story called my version of For Warrick, if you would like me to post it let me know and I'll try and post if my computer will let me.**


End file.
